


freedom flight

by Creatively_Written



Series: Birds of prey [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Escape, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: for Raax, who wanted  a happy ending to the bird people scenario where they get rescued from Megatrons clutches? Maybe by a super big bird Skyfire?
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream, Skyfire/Starscream
Series: Birds of prey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604824
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	freedom flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverlordRaax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/gifts).



“I’ll be home late tonight,” Megatron stated as he walked past the group of seekers. 

“Another late night?” Dirge asked quietly.

“Of course, you six know the rules. Or do I need to bring out the punishment cage again?” The six seekers shivered as Megatron smirked. “Now when I return, there will be a surprise for good seekers.” Skywarp and Ramjet’s wings rose when they heard the word surprise. 

“We’ll be good sir!” Skywarp smiled as Starscream tried to hide behind Thundercracker. Megatron narrowed in on his favorite prey. 

“Oh, Starscream, why don’t you give me a goodbye kiss.” The businessman grabbed the seeker closer to his body. Starscream shuttered and placed a kiss on the side of Megatron’s cheek, “your so shy my dear. I’ll see you later.” Starscream didn’t open his eyes until he heard the door slam shut. 

“Star, he’s gone.” Thundercracker wrapped his wings around the small seeker. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep you safe.”

“What do you think Skyfire is doing now?” 

“He’s probably waiting for you.” Thrust interjected, “like always.” Starscream started to tear up.

“Good going aft head!”

“Come on Star, let's finish our chores and then we can hide in our nest.”

* * *

Starscream stared at the large wingspan coming closer to the window. 

“Hey Screamer, what are you looking at?”

“Doesn't that kind of look like Skyfier’s wingspan?”

“I mean, from a distance it does.” Skywarp placed a hand on his younger’s wings, “we're almost done.” Starscream felt Skywarp place a kiss on his forehead. “Don’t smudge the glass.” 

“I won't.” Starscream huffed as his trine mate left the room. The seeker looked back outside, the wingspan was growing larger. Oh, how Starscream wished it was Skyfire and that they could go back to the forest. The seeker knew that with Megatron around, that would never be an option. 

“Star? Is that you?” The seeker jumped when he heard his name. Looking up, Skyfire was hovering against the window. 

“Sky… Is that... you?” Starscream placed his hand against the glass. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you out.” Skyfire punched the glass and small shards scattered everywhere, with only the edges of the glass remaining. Blood ran down the shuttle’s hand. 

“Sky!” Starscream pulled his friend through the shattered window. “Your hurt!” 

“What’s going on here!” Thundercracker, Skywarp, and the Coneheads rushed into the living room, “Skyfire!”

“We just cleaned those windows,” Ramjet muttered. 

“You all look ridiculous.” Skyfire laughed as Starscream began to fuss over him. “Luckily I brought you some of your old clothes.”

“Hey big guy, do you think that you can break these?” Skywarp held up his wrist and a bracelet slid down, “we can’t go anywhere with these around!”

“Of course,” Skyfire carefully took each seeker’s wrist and crushed the bracelets; watching the metal fall to the ground. “Is that all before we have to do before we leave?”

“Yes, let's get out of here.” Starscream latched onto Skyfire’s arm as he lept through the window. 


End file.
